Unending Circle of Fate
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: The end of Saint Seiya: The lost Canvas, Sasha's despair, Alone's wish and Tenma's hope. Sequel of 'Origin of Pegasus Saint' and prequel of future fics. One-shot
1. Athena, unending war

**Prologue for my next story and Ending I imagine would happen in lost canvas, considered sequel to 'Origin of Pegasus Saint' **

**Disclaimer: My surname is not Kurumada... and if I own this fic Gold saints would never die!

* * *

ILLUSION OF ENDING  
**

It wasn't suppose to happen! Athena the goddess of wisdom cried in despair as her most important person, her beloved saint fell right beneath her feet. Pure white armor that carved with golden ornament stained by scarlet liquid, his regal wings was torn apart. Sasha was trembling as her dear brother collapsed on his own pool of blood, how he fell and lied on the ground was mirroring his arch enemy, Pegasus saint. The purple haired goddess fell on her knees between them, looking back and forth trying to shake of the scenery of tragedy that lied before her.

She bit her lower lip trying to held back her tears, "Tenma... brother?" Both of her trembling hands reached out, right to Tenma and left to Alone.

Sasha was startled when she heard loud cough that came from her left side, her eyes widened at the sight of Alone coughing out crimson liquid as panting wildly. She wanted to reach out for him, wrapped her arms on her beloved brother. Tears started to pool out on the corner of her eyes, the man before her was not her brother but Hades. The god of underworld who still related to her by immortal blood, her uncle.

"He died?" Hades asked smugly.

Athena glared at him with hatred, how she wanted erase that smug smile, smile that painted because of Tenma's misery. "You... " She tried to find a correct word to address the black haired man before her, demon, monster, murderer, but all word of hatred died on her tongue as Hades still wore Alone's mask. She would never able to say it, no matter how much Hades pained her. "Are you satisfied now Hades?" She asked with shaky voice, "None of your specter is left now... they are gone..."

Hades laughed out loud as stood up shakily, "Gone till the next two hundred years my dear niece..."

"Not a very long time for us huh..." Sasha muttered sadly, "Do you still want to continue this senseless war? Unlike you who have no one left... Shion and Dohko are still alive somewhere in your castle..." She stated, Athena was never one to threaten her enemy but she had to stop Hades at all cost! "They are injured... and as you can feel... their cosmos are weak. But still able to fight..." She trailed off calmly, "You can't win..."

Hades's eyes narrowed at his niece, looking at what state she was in. The goddess was injured, there were bruise and dirt all over her body,her armor cracked and her left shoulder guard was gone. Athena was indeed badly injured and barely able to stand but he was nowhere as good as her.

He was lost again...

"It will be postponed till the next two century Athena... once again... we will stop briefly..." He muttered slowly as fell on his knees, "And as the last present for this war... my dear niece... I will allow you to see him to say final goodbye." Athena's eyes widened as Hades's cold eyes replaced by warm blue of Alone's, but before she could reach out for him, Alone raised his hand to stop her. "Don't touch me Sasha... I am not worthy..."

"Bro...ther... I... I... "

Alone smiled warmly at her just like before he was possessed, "Don't call me that Sasha... I am not worthy the title of your brother... not will all blood that stained my hand... my brush... my canvas... " He muttered sadly as looked up where the remnants of 'The Lost Canvas' can be seen. Before Sasha can open her mouth Alone cut her in, "Don't say anything Sasha... don't say it's not my fault... don't... don't forgive me. I want to apologize... but I shouldn't..."

Sasha was about to deny, gasping in shock as Alone's body slowly crumbled to dust. "Alone!"

"So... this is what a vessel that has been left by Hades would reduce into..." Alone commented calmly, he smiled at Sasha then shook his head. "Sasha... I..."

Sasha hugged Alone's crumbling body on her arms, tears she had held was flowing to her cheeks. "Don't talk anymore... please don't go!"

Alone closed his eyes, "Sasha... you know? If I can... if only I am really an almighty god... I wish…"

"Yes..." She hugged him tighter as if she can put his crumbling body back, but it was useless. "I am a goddess... I can grant it! Tell me... I will grant anything if you can be my brother once again!"

"Don't say such thing Sasha..." Alone chuckled softly... "I will not ask you to grant it... just listen, please?" he begged weakly. Sasha can only nod as she feared she would deny that simple wish. "There are three wishes... the first... I want to atone all of my sins if that's possible..." Sasha's sob grew louder but she tried to keep it to be able to hear Alone clearly, "Second... I wish I can paint three of us together in one canvas, the background would be our favorite tree... you are smiling there with lots of flower wreath on your hands, Tenma have his usual goofy grin on his face as peeking on my sketchbook. And I am in the middle... smiling like an innocent boy I was, sketching my beloved one..." He paused then coughed blood but didn't let Sasha to interrupt him. "And my last wish... do you still listen to me Sasha...?"

Sasha nodded weakly, resting her chin on Alone's shoulder. She can't bear to saw his face, not that beautiful smile when he was on the verge of death. "Yes... every word of it..."

"And the last one... tell Tenma too... that I..." He closed his eyes slowly, resting his head on Sasha's shoulder, "I want to be with all of you again... if only I can turn back sand of time like hourglass... once again live in poor village, you and me babysit all of orphanage's children... Tenma beat up those who dare to bully us... I wish..." He opened his eyes again slowly, looked at Tenma who began to move slightly. The Pegasus saint rose his face from the ground, looked straight at Alone's blue eyes... he smiled at Tenma for the last time then...

Sasha felt weight on her shoulder no more as Alone's remnants washed away by gust of wind, and then she heard weak voice echoed on hers and Tenma's mind.

"I wish I can be Alone again... your brother... and your friend... Tenma..."

Sasha looked up to the sky only to found the remnants of 'Lost Canvas' had began to crumble slowly, perished to dust like the artist who painted it. The world had been saved by her and saints but she can never rejoice for this victory, as it was just a brief end. On her faint immortal memories Sasha recalled she never rejoice for her victory, because she only postponed doom for the next 200 years.

She felt Tenma struggled to stand and she knew from his faint cosmos it was only about time for Pegasus saint to give in to slumber called death. She held unto him tightly like she did to Alone, at least she needed no fear of him crumbling on her embrace. There would be no miracle to save Tenma again… the only reason he could stand again and again from death's grip was his determination and fate of a Pegasus saint. Athena recalled among all of her saints Pegasus was the one that would never allowed to die by fate before he face Hades, saints that always stand by her side since the age of myth. If he perished now she didn't need to fear of never seeing him again because… Pegasus saint would never leave Athena, he never…

But it's really worth it?

That she would see Tenma again at the cost of another holy war? When this war… this bloody game would end? It's an unending circle of fate, she, Athena, Hades and Pegasus…

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Hades, my lifeless soul

**I upload this as something like a prologue or overview of next arc of Holy War which titled 13th Arc, I am thinking of better**** title by now~**

**Anyway I am sure in the last part would confuse many people =_= It can't be helped... I just want this as an appetizer to be honest... And you can start guessing who Hades was talking about, and no... this is not shounen-ai or yaoi~ and believe it or not... in a way this is canon in LC's universe, and a little of classic SS -_-' Don't ask how~**

BTW I will put angst story in here which from POV of each character, first is Athena, this one Hades and next... is Pegasus saint~

**

* * *

**

Black was the true color; if you mixed all _fake_ colors what you would get was color of pure darkness. It's pure, true, and untainted color of my soul, Hades who ruled over underworld.

But this Hades wanted nothing more but to be complete, I wanted to change my lifeless color…

My wife Persephone was goddess of spring, daughter of Demeter. She was a goddess who possessed many colors within her, yet all colors of her drowned in my color of darkness. Her colors pale in comparison with mine, she was so insignificant.

Persephone… I thought with that color of hers, Persephone could change that absolute darkness of mine to be something new but she couldn't. Persephone in the end was not the color I sought, maybe there was no one who could taint my lifeless color.

But in the end I found it, color that so stark against mine. Color that would fill in this lifeless soul of mine, as another half I sought all this time.

This Hades knew what he sought was almost beyond him or anyone's; the very definition of the one who possessed this color was an unattainable existence.

Beyond dimension…

Beyond possibility…

Beyond existence of a mere God…

That color was white…

No, it's not pure white like a paper, which would be tainted by a drop of black ink…

Once I saw this color, existence of this color intrigued me to no end because it was beyond this Hades to describe it, if anything this color... was the color of light. A color that would broke mine clear… And I knew what I wanted…

This beautiful color, I wanted it to be mine…

It mattered not if I was the end and… what I wanted was a beginning…

I was darkness and death who sought light and rebirth…

When my hands reached out, always beyond my reach…

Flying free with that untainted color, soaring limitless sky without bounded to the ground, no bond with what underneath the sky, the earth… far away from my realm.

Would be… forever beyond me…

Was this Hades insane for wanting what other gods would never ever wanted to possess?

No…

Since the very beginning I was well aware that I was nothing like my siblings, I was nothing like Poseidon who was brash, temperamental, and loved to boast his power towards pathetic mortals. My youngest sibling Zeus was almost the same as Poseidon; if anything better he was just wiser and cunning.

I was always a different one among them; mortals feared me without lifting any finger because I was the god of underworld. I was the one who ruled over them once they succumbed to death; sometimes I wondered why they feared me? I never meddled over their life because when they live their life; human was none of my business. Did they know that torture they endured in my realm was fruit of seed they sowed in their life?

Human never mattered to me…

I was seen as cruel god they hated because I would be the one who tortured them for their sins, they were afraid to speak my name… as if that alone would invite my wrath.

And the one who possess this color loved human… like that niece of mine, Athena…

Once again when I though that light and rebirth was within my reach…

"**I want to be perfect, to fill this lifeless soul of mine…"**

"_Why would we complete each other? I want nothing else than what I have now… I am content."_

"**But I am not… therefore I want your soul to be one with mine, oh light and rebirth… To be the perfect, a complete one…"**

"_Perfect? There is no such thing… I want us to stay as we are… imperfect and incomplete…"_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Because I feel complete as I am, you too… should seek contentment in this imperfectness and incompleteness… even this world is perfect because it's not complete… Human is perfect because of their lack."_

"**You don't want my soul? This darkness and death?"**

"_No… never…"_

But this Hades never refused of what he wanted…

"**Human and this world are what you think as perfect? Very well then… oh light and rebirth, I shall show you the perfect world once I covered it in tranquility of death and pathetic mortals shall perish and would never ever taint mother earth Gaia anymore…"**

"_You will go that far? You… "_

"_**All that I wanted is to prove that I am an end who needs beginning…  
I am death who needs rebirth…  
I am darkness who needs light…**_

_**I desire to be complete… no more… no less… so I shall prove that it's right for us to be complete."**_

"_How foolish…"_

I was a fool?

But in the end this Hades shall show you, who was the real fool…

I shall crush that pathetic belief you shared with Athena, to show how foolish you are… you and Athena…

Thus holy war between this Hades, Athena… and you… shall begin, and circle of fate that chained us shall never broke till me, you… we became complete…

Review please! ^^

**I fully expect you will be confused, but naah... I have no intention to make myself clear in this story~ beside I don't want to give spoiler!**


End file.
